The present invention relates to a ceiling fan assembly and a method for assembling same, and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method in which the fan blades can be attached to mounting arms for the fan motor relatively easily and quickly using a minimum number of parts.
Rotating fans that are mounted to the ceilings of homes and businesses are very popular. These types of fans consist of an electric motor mounted to the ceiling and a plurality of angularly-spaced blades. Each blade is mounted to a corresponding mounting arm and the arms are mounted to the casing of the motor. Rotation of the motor casing causes corresponding rotation of the arms, and therefore the blades.
However, it is difficult and time-consuming to mount the blades to the arms since a relatively large number of fasteners, or the like, are normally used to attach each blade to its corresponding arm. Since there are usually five blades and arms, the labor costs involved in assembling and mounting the complete fan assembly constitute a high percentage of the overall cost of the assembly. This difficulty in assembly is compounded when the blades have to be mounted to arms that are already attached to the motor casing mounted to the ceiling since it is difficult to make the connections between the blades and their arms in an elevated position.
Therefore, what is needed is a fan assembly and a method of assembling same in which the fan blades can be easily and quickly attached to the arms, and the arms can be easily and quickly attached to the rotor end casing of the fan motor, without the use of numerous fasteners, or the like, and even when the end casing is mounted to the ceiling.
An embodiment of the present invention, accordingly, is directed to a ceiling fan assembly and method for assembling same according to which a mounting arm is provided and at least one clamping member extends from the arm. A blade has a portion engaging the arm and a through opening for receiving the clamping member. The clamping member is movable to and from a clamping position to clamp the blade to the arm.
Several advantages result from this arrangement. For example, the use of a multitude of fasteners, such as nuts, bolts and screws, to connect each blade to its corresponding arm are eliminated. Thus, the fan assembly can be assembled and mounted relatively easily and quickly thus reducing labor costs.